Orion
Orion was is a grizzled veteran of the Noble Wars that rocked Drachenveil after the death of the late Octavion. Orion was deeply effected by what he saw in the wars and changed greatly from it. Early Life Orion was born into the noble House of Tarowski. He was the second oldest of 3 sons. Orion was the most humble of the three sons, the first born being very outgoing and political, and the youngest, Noal Tarowski was very introverted and shy. The Noble Wars (Note for Johann, he gets awoken and revived during these wars and starts to learn and grow and fight as a child in them) (Timeline note, this happens about 15-20 years before the events of Die Drachen 2.0) After the death of Emperor Octavion the city state of Drachenveil fell apart amidst a series of civil wars called the Noble Wars. Orion, originally being a pacifistic person refised to fight in the wars even as the city was crumbling around him, much to the dismay of his family. His older brother was a very popular and successful fighter winning many victories. However eventually Noal would assassinate him, though at the time, and until much later most everyone had thought that the Yurscut family, the Tarowski's rivals had committed the act. This along with Noal's descent into madness(that eventually recovers from) drew Orion into fighting in the front lines. The After years After the dust settled 4 families stood in Drachenveil and peice finally came to the war torn city. Orion was disgraced and fed up with the nodle life left the Tarowkski family and renounced his family name. Noal after this did everything in his power to erase Orion from the Tarowski family to preserve his legitimacy. Orion decided to take the skills he learned in the wars to civilian life and joined the devastated mercenary group Option 8. Orion quickly rose up the ranks proving his skill, but also seeing as more and more died. After one disasterous mission trying to protect a trader convoy coming into the city all the soldiers of Option 8 but Orion were dead(tarowski orchestrated this ambush in an attempt to kill him, he realised he didnt kill him, but killed his spirit and after that left him alone). Orion wandered taking small jobs here and there to keep food on the plate. Given up on life he continued to wander until he stumbled across a young boy who attempted to steal from him. The attempt was pitiful and easily stopped, but the young pickpocket wanted a fight, he obviously wasn't completely there. But seeing this fight, the fire in this young dumb kids eyes changed Orion. It relit a fire inside of him. Instead of fighting the young boy Orion offered him a job. The stunned kid accepted, never having had anyone been so kind to him. This boy was Johann Sebastian Augustus. In the years since Orion taught Johann everything he knew and they became great friends. Orion decided that he wouldn't grow Option 8 instead taking little jobs that he could make sure he kept Johann safe in but still pay the bills. Little did he know the little job he would take guarding some stores would turn out to change his life so much.... Category:Characters Category:Die Drachen 2.0